The Impossible Girl's Daughter
by The Not-So-Wicked Witch
Summary: When Clara has a daughter, is she really going to be a 'normal human being' Think again Welcome to the crazy deranged life of Lailglow, a 20 year old girl with fantasies of her doctor coming back. After all, he promised. But she'll get more than she bargained for-bringing the dead to life and one...unexpected surprise that isn't a COMPLETE shock. Run you clever boy...and remember
1. 7 Years Old

Chapter One: Lailglow Holmes

I was seven, and afraid as I was surrounded by a battlefield. Why had my father brought me here?

I turned in circles, confused. Where was my father? And my mother?

Then a ringing sound rang across the field, and I looked to my left. A blue police box? Why was there a-?

I ran towards it, and walked around it. Well. This made no sense.

"Excuse me?" I said, and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I walked inside.

"Its HUGE!" I said, eyes wide

"Who are you and WHAT are you doing in my TARDIS?" asked an angry voice

I covered my mouth to avoid a scream, and composed myself

"Lailglow Holmes, 7 years old. Orphan, and I never truly knew my parents because they were away a lot, and they brought me. But they were wonderful." I said, sadly., "Is this a time machine?"

"Yes…why?" the doctor asked suspiciously

"The TARDIS…doctor who….run you clever boy…" I murmered, earning a confused glance from the man

"Oh! You are the Doctor! My mother talked so much about you and her adventures in the TARDIS!"

"Who was your mum?" asked the doctor

My face fell. "Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald." I said, "And my father is Sherlock Holmes."

"She told me how she jumped into your timestream to save you, and how she is the impossible girl, and how one …is form the right word?...one form of her married my father. She said I shouldn't exist." I said.

The doctor glanced at me suspiciously

"How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked

I glared at him

"I'm a 7 year old orphan who can see a blue box nobody else could see, and im being interrogated by a strange man in a tweed jacket and bowtie. Bowties are cool." I quoted, from one of my mothers epic stories, "Do I have reason to lie? I have nobody left, after all. Mummy said that there was a time and a place for their death, and they said they'd know it. Mummy said that if I ever met you, to say Never bring us back, doctor. We know the time for our death, and this is it. I love you." I said, "Did that message mean she didn't love my daddy?"

The doctor shook his head. "No apparently she loved your daddy very much. We were just…close friends."

I glanced at him.

"You're an alien, one from a dead planet, from the sad look in your eyes. Alien because you have a second heart, I can hear it all the way from here. You are maybe 1000 considering what mother said about how old you look. The TARDIS talks to you in your mind and you can talk back, judging from what you were doing when I came in. You love bowties…and fezzes." I said, pointing to the giant heap of them, "You loved my mother, and lost people before her, judging from how you hold yourself." I covered my mouth, embarrassed. Sometimes deductions slipped out

"Who did you say your father was?" the doctor asked calmly

"Sherlock Holmes." I said meekly


	2. Seeing Him Again

Chapter Two: The Doctor

_Doctor, you're scaring her._ Reprimanded the TARDIS

"I need to make sure she isn't lying." He muttered

_She isn't. she's scared of you, scared that you'll be mad. She thinks she's going crazy, and she is wondering why her mother would travel with a man who yelled at everyone. She doesn't have a home, she's practically begging for one, and you're letting her stand there, hoping she wont be rejected again!_ Said the TARDIS

"She's SEVEN." He reminded her

_Amy was 7 too. And you broke her heart for 12 years. Are you going to do that to a little girl with no family, who will get jumped on the streets because of her skills?_ Objected the TARDIS

"Well I cant take her along." He muttered

_So you'll leave her for dead? Doctor, you've always wanted a family again._ The TARDIS said softly

The doctor grumbled, and made a decision

"Hey, Lail, listen." He said

Lail looked up, a lone tear streaming down her cheek

"Listen to me. I'm going to leave until you are 20, and then I'll be back for you." He promised

Lail sniffed, "But that's in 13 YEARS." She protested

_She has a point._ Agreed the TARDIS

The doctor sighed.

"Listen, Lail." He said, "I swear on my life that I will be back for you-hang on."

The screen on the console had begun to beep

The doctor pressed a button, and a voice filled the room.

"hello Doctor." Said Clara, "I trust by now my daughter has found her way to you. In that case, I have a message for her."

"Lail, my love." Continued the voice, "Im so sorry daddy and I abandoned you. We never intended to. We love you very much, but we're gone now. And in 13 years, you'll be 20. Listen to the doctor, he never makes promises he cant keep."

"Now, Doctor." Continued the voice, "I do hope you will be there for her when she turns 20. She needs a friend after all. Im sorry I had to go without saying goodbye, I truly am. And Lail, im sorry that I never explained. But I promise I will never, EVER forget you. I love you. I love you both forever and ever."

The screen went black

_You see?_ Asked the TARDIS, _She is Clara's daughter. See that you are back for her._

"I will." Promised the doctor

Lail nodded, and moved to walk out the door

"Lail, I promise I will be back." Said the doctor, as Lail walked out

_She really is a magnificent child._ Said the Tardis

The doctor hated it, but he agreed. She really was.

"Alright, sexy." He whispered, patting the consol, "Lets go get a new friend."

_It's about time._ Whispered the TARDIS smugly


	3. Seeing HIm Again (2)

**Thank you guys for all the requests and reviews I've gotten on these stories. It really means a lot. Onto chapter 3, and if I get comments, I'll add.**

**CreepyChick221 and DoctorLovinFreak, this chapter is for you**

Chapter 3: Lail

"Please let the doctor come today." I begged, looking out of the orphanage window. Today I turned 20. I was still hanging around in the orphanage, still a piece of luggage someone had dropped off, at least to the other kids.

Every noise and whisper I heard, I hoped was the TARDIS

Still no appearance

I stepped away from my window, feeling defeated.

The Doctor:

In truth, the TARDIS was debating where to land

"C'mon sexy, just land on the grass." He coaxed

_Oh fine. Now hurry!_ Said the TARDIS with a sigh

Lail:

Hearing the familiar wheezing noise, Lail looked outside of the window, excited.

There it was. The Tardis.

"Happy Birthday!" said the doctor as he ran in to the room, expecting surprise and joy

"You were almost late." Remarked Lail

"Yeah, and?" the doctor said, still grinning

"And why are you so happy to see me? You don't even know me." She said

The doctor suddenly looked sheepish

"I took the…liberty…of watching your history." The doctor said nervously, "And…well….both the TARDIS and I decided you'll be a perfect companion…if you like."

My breath hitched in my throat

"Leave this hellhole? Of course I will come!" I said happily

The doctor perked up instantly

"You will? Good! I mean, alright. Come along!" said the Doctor cheerfully

I laughed, "can i…y'know…grab my stuff?"

The doctor threw open my wardrobe.

"Books? Perfect. Pictures? Yes. Drab old grey clothes? Um…no. There'll be a wardrobe in your room aboard the TARDIS." The doctor grinned, nervously

"Are you sure you want to come?"

I resisted the urge to sock him

"I've been in this dump for 13 bloody years, being on a time machine is definitely better."


	4. Meeting the TARDIS

**And now for part 4. This is taking a bloody long time, im surprised my computer hasn't gone on strike for obsessive key-tapping. This chapter is for Aiana the 456 time lord and L.O.T.R the 65****th****. **

**Chapter 4: the doctor**

"Good!" I said happily, bringing Lail into the TARDIS

"Your room is upstairs, 2nd door on the left. The TARDIS'll show you where."

Lail grumbled a response, and trudged up the stairs

"Oh my gods…thank you." I heard her whisper a moment later. Curiosity got the better of me and I went up to her room.

There was a connecting door, which I went through to see a music room. A piano rested in the center, and a violin was on a rack by the wall.

Lail went over to it, tears in her eyes.

"My dad's violin." She whispered, stroking it.

"The piano, is it in tune?" I asked curiously

Lail turned, surprised

"The walls are soundproof too, or that's what the TARDIS told me." She said, sitting on the bench and playing a simple 3-chord song to try it out

"Perfect." She said awe struck. But she was still stiff, her eyes scared.

_She's waiting for you to kick her out, like everyone else who took her in. She's waiting for you to yell, or be scared of her because she's different. She's had too many hopes and dreams, and she's preparing herself to fall._ Said the TARDIS, to the doctor, sounding sympathetic, _She's waiting for you to prove her wrong._

The doctor sighed, and Lail stiffened. She knew it.

"Listen, Lail." Said the doctor, "I promise, no I swear, I will never kick you out. I will never abandon you, like all the others."

For a moment, she stayed still, as if prepared for him to say, "Joking! Go away." But he didn't.

Then she stood up, tears in her eyes, and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said, her voice slightly muffled by tears, and she looked up at him

"Mum always said she wanted you to be godfather, but you were never around." She said, spouting a random bit of fact

"Now, I'm offended." Said a teasing voice

"Hi, Jack." Said Lail, without looking

The doctor was confused

"How do you know Jack Harkness?" he asked

Lail shrugged, "One of mum's friends. He used to visit all the time. He always pretended to be offended, when she named YOU godfather."

"Yu-p." said Jack, grinning

'So…' said the doctor without turning, "Why are you here?"

"Special…mission." Said Jack. "Clara's back, in another body. And this is the last time, because her daughter will look after you now. She wants to say goodbye."


	5. One Last Time

**Chapter 5: Lail**

"Mum?" I whispered weakly

Jack looked at my expression

"Your dads here too. She brought him." He said quietly

I hid my face in my hands, tears running down my cheeks

"C'mon sprite." Jack said, using the nickname he'd given me as a little kid

As we walked, I saw two dark shapes in the fog, and I ran toward them

"Mum! Dad!" I called, and I heard them call, "Lail!" in response

I walked the last few steps slowly, and finally saw them.

"Do you HAVE to go?" I asked, sadly. They nodded silently

"Lail." Said my mum, "Look after the doctor, the klutz. I wont be there to protect him anymore. And I have a secret to tell you."

"What?" I asked

"When you were born, I had time energy in my blood from a child in a different body." She said, "It passed on to you, seeing I was dying. You wont die…well, not until the doctor does, at least. Not until his 13th regeneration passes on. You wont ever die."

"But what's life without my parents?" I asked

"Lail." Said my mom, "I'll let you in on a secret. The doctor was in love with me, once. You look just like me. He, currently though is trying not to, loves you."

"So stay in your room." My dad said teasingly

I grinned

"but I'll miss you." I said

"I know." My parents said, hugging me.

And, leaving the doctor to talk to them, I trudged back to the TARDIS in silence

In the TARDIS, I went to my bedroom and started crying. They had to go, I understood that. But why did they have to go now?

Then a small, blue and white phone appeared in my hand.

-BLEEP-

I looked at it, and saw on the screen –RECEIVED TEXT-

I clicked it numbly.

_Lail-_

_This is a present from the doctor. It means we-your mum and i-can communicate with you. Unfortunatley (and now the doctor poked me in the eye) it means the doctor can talk to you as well. Fine, I was joking!_

_Basically, as sort of a last gift, the doctor uploaded us into the computer in the TARDIS. We're in sort of a computerized fantasyland, where your mum has everything she wants and Molly…John…Greg…they're all (computer generated) here. And, in conclusion to that story, plenty of cases to solve. I miss you, and I always will. But we'll always be here, in a way. _

_-SH_

I clicked the "save text" button, less numbly. Feeling returned to my fingers.

I quickly found the number I was looking for and typed _thanks, doctor._ Then I turned off my phone.

I went over to my wall, and put my hand on it, feeling the ridged patches

"Do you really think…he loves me?" I asked the TARDIS numbly

The engines thrummed, sounding like a snort

_Do I THINK? All he's been able to do since you were 7 is talk about you. You remind him of Clara, and not just your mother. Other companions of his, Amy and Rory and Rose. You're every companion he's ever had, mixed into one being. If he doesn't love you, I don't know who does._

"But…how does he love me if he doesn't KNOW me?" I whispered

_Are you really thinking that? During your wait, he watched you grow up, saw your history from the day you were born to the day he met you. And after. He was always there, always watching you. Remember your crazy chem teacher? That was him, doing a checkup for a year when you were about 10._

My eyes widened

"He cared that much?"

_Clara, Rose, and Rory and Amy were his favorite companions. 'Course he cares about you. You, to him, are the ultimate companion._ The TARDIS paused, _ I think he likes you better than me._

I smiled a bit, and patted the wall

"Never, never ever. If he thinks that, I'll set him straight."

I FELT the TARDIS smile

_You really are a wonderful person, Lail Holmes. I can see why he likes you._


	6. New Information

**That last chapter took forever, im seriously running out of material. Comments would be fantastic, thanks. TinkerbelleFlysToTheMoon and JennaHolmesRocks, this chapter is for you**

**Chapter 6: Doctor**

**T**he doctor was bored.

Not a surprise really, after he'd said goodbye to Clara and downloaded her into the computer.

He could hear Lail talking upstairs, but to who? Curiosity got the better of him and he tiptoed up.

"You know, you're louder than a felled ox." She said with laughter in her voice, opening the door.

"I was talking to the TARDIS, in case you were wondering."

The way she studied him unnerved him. Her eyes were a mix of her father's and her mothers, with a calculating stare and an ice-blue color.

"Since when could the TARDIS talk to anyone else?" he asked

_Since I decided to._ She replied smugly

"Yeah, but im perfectly fine to talk to." He said

_I've listened to you yatter on for over 1000 years. I need another goldfish, don't you think?_ Asked the TARDIS, quoting Lail's uncle Mycroft. Well, about the goldfish at least.

The doctor sighed, defeated for the moment.

Lail grinned at his expression, then checked her watch hurriedly

"Im going to make dinner, soup or sandwitches?" she asked

"Neither, fish fingers and custard." He replied automatically

Lail grinned and ran to the kitchen, and the sounds of pans and whisks where heard within a minute

_I told her you love her_ said the TARDIS sheepishly

The doctor sighed

"Don't worry about it. Her mum told her already." He said

In a few minutes, Lail had set the stuff out in the dining room the TARDIS had created

"Dinner!" she called

The doctor ran inside, straight into his seat. The TARDIS, at Lail's recommendation, had made a screwdriver holder in the table so it wouldn't fall out of his pocket and into the custard, as it had a few times.

"nice table, Holmes." He said, "Where did this come from?"

Lail shrugged

"One minute it was a plain room with one window in the wall, and the next it was this. I dunno." She shrugged

_Lail, the doctors been thinking about it for an hour, so im going to ask before he does and embarrasses himself, which I'd love to see again but the poor man rambles on so. Do you love him? _Asked the TARDIS

Lail stared at the walls briefly, then blushed lightly

"Yes. No. I don't know." She murmered, so only the walls could hear.

The engine thrummed

_We're going to visit a very…special beach currently. We'll be there soon, but it's a surprise!_ Said the TARDIS

"Yes ma'am." Lail said with a smile


	7. back to where i met you

**Welcome back, sorry I was gone so long! Introducing chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Lail

A few minutes later, we landed on soft sand

I peeked outside while the doctor was checking the consoles, and popped back in

"Thanks." I said to the TARDIS

_Know where we are?_ She replied

"No…" I said, confused

_Where you and the doctor first met. Now, about 500 years later, it is a beach._

I smiled

"But why are we here?"

_Oh…well…yes…_ the TARDIS said, _Um…tell the doctor we're at the beach._

I shook my head, and did what she told me. The doctor accidently left his jacket on the rail

_Top, left pocket_ the TARDIS instructed

I felt in the pocket and pulled out a box, one I had seen time and again

"What?" I asked, confused, and hurriedly replaced it

_He told me last night. He said he was so alone, and everyone he cared about died, and then he met you and it was like the sun had come out. He planned to ask tomorrow._

"Whats tomorrow?" I asked, confused

_You guys are going to go to Barts. Amy and Rory were uploaded into the computer and if you can find bodies he can bring them back._

"Lovely." I drawled, "Why?"

_Because he doesn't want you to be lonely. He wants you to have friends._

"I do! You and him and Jack. Speaking of Jack, where the hell is he?"

_In the pool. But that isn't important. He wants you to have friends your own age_

"He isn't my dad!"

_And if you accept, he'll be your fiancée_

"Who says I will!?"

_Me. I can see your thoughts, Lail._

"Unfair."

_I know you love him. I know you waited for 13 years for a man you just met because he was freedom, and because he was kind. I know you love him for that. I know you want to meet Amy and Rory, and I know you do wish there were other people here, and I know you think of Jack as a brother._

"Your good." I said in awe

_I know that. I have a present for you. Think of it as an early wedding gift_

"Shut up. Now." I said teasingly, and went over to the console. A sonic screwdriver, one that looked exactly like the doctors but with a TARDIS blue tip, slid out of a hole.

"Oh my gods." I said happily, "Its beautiful. Thank you."

_Monkey brain is coming._ She replied, using Amy's nickname for the doctor.

"One mo!" I said hurriedly, "Close off the hallway for a minute!"

The tardis did as asked, and I changed into a short green wrap skirt and a green tank top. I looked like an asparagus.

_But a very cute asparagus._

"Shut up." I said, "And open the hall."

I went over to the console and pretended I had been there the whole time

"Look what the TARDIS gave me!" I called


	8. Heartreeps

**Chapter 8: The Doctor**

"Love it." Replied the doctor with a grin

I grinned, "Okay, good for you."

I ran out of the TARDIS, on to the warm sand.

"Hey doctor, where are we?" I asked, feigning shock

"I don't know. The TARDIS must have come here." He said

I walked over to a large pink pond, the water glistening purple and blue

"What IS this?" I asked in awe and shock

"It's a pool." He said, with an air of, 'duh.'

"No, numbnuts, this." I said, pointing to a large purple and pink fish

"Oh, that's a heartreep." He said, "Pretty common, for the next hundred years or so."

"Then what happens?" I whispered

The doctor shrugged, a sad look in his eyes

"They die out."

I turned to them, and traced a finger lightly over the surface of the water, jumping in shock and surprise as one of them latched on to my hand.

"Don't worry." Said the Doctor, "They may swim around with you for a bit, but they're gentle.

I smiled lightly, and with a shriek from me, the heartreep pulled me in

A few hours later we swam to the surface, out of breath and laughing

"That-was-fun." I said with a huge smile

"You think?" he replied

I laughed, and set up a towel on the sand, but stopped when I heard screams

"Whats that?" I asked, fighting to keep calm

"Someones in trouble." The doctor said

"That's a bit obvious, but who? I didn't see any towns or villages, you think someone just went for a walk?"

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

The doctor checked his watch

"Because we're 500 years past the time you were 7. Nobody should live here, not even near here. No roads, very steep, nowhere to walk."

I looked up

"What about a plane?"

I winced as the loud noise of a large plane went right above us, even more so when I heard the screams.

"Someone, or more than one, are in there trapped. We need to get them out of there!"

"How? The plane is in flight!" replied the Doctor

"We have a TARDIS!" I shouted back over the noise

I sighed as he looked frustrated and scanned the plane with my sonic

"About 400 people inside doctor, and you're just going to let them die?"

"It's a fixed point." He said miserably, pointing to a paper that had washed up. It was tomorrow's paper, and already the headline said, "400 people killed in plane crash with no survivors."

I stomped on the ground

"I hate fixed points, and all that PAIN that people have to go through." I said, sadly.

Then I looked back down at the paper

"Doctor you might want to read this." I said

The name of the plane was , 'Run You Clever Boy And Remember'

"Mum." I whispered

"Clara." The doctor said at the same time

We turned to eachother

"Is that a sign or…"

"Was she on the plane or…"

"Is that a message or…"

"I don't know." I replied to the doctor's last question

"But she is signaling us, she has to be." He said


	9. The Dream Lord

**Chapter 9: Lail**

I waved my sonic around and shook my head

"No nothing. No clues, and the person who painted this was the normal painter for planes, whoever that is. This was my mum's plane in one of her forms." I sighed, and we walked back to the TARDIS

I went up to my room immediately

_When I first met the doctor, I was 15. When I turned 16, he left me. A year later he came back._

_As soon as the Tardis landed in my front yard, I plastered on a fake scowl_

"_Oi! You, mate, I'm looking for a…Rowena Asterleaf." I'd always loved that name, so I'd changed it. Lail Holmes. What a baby name._

"_Present!"! I said, excited_

"_Oh! Hey!" he said happily, and twirled me around, "Ready to run?"_

_I laughed, "Always."_

"_Oi! This is him, then?" asked my sister from the screen door_

"_Yup, bye!" I called_

"_Have an apple!" she called back with a grin, and tossed me the fruit._

_I caught it and waved goodbye, then stepped into the TARDIS_

"_You redecorated." I said dryly_

"_Yeah." He grinned_

_I laughed, he was so funny_

"_Hey, Ro?" he asked_

"_Yeah?"_

_He took out a small blue box, one I'd found in his jacket pocket the day I left_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I smiled, "Yes. The answer is always yes."_

_He stood up and we kissed, gravitating towards the upstairs bedroom like a magnet towards metal_

_When I woke up the next morning, the doctor was still asleep_

"_Morning, love of my life." I teased as he opened one eye_

"_Morning." He greeted, and we kissed briefly_

_I took out the apple my sister had given me and took a bite, crying out when golden pink letters floated out of the hole_

_The doctor read them, and fear crossed his face_

"_Ro, spit out the apple." He said, but I had already swallowed._

"_Um…look down." He said, and I obeyed. I was 4 months pregnant_

"_What the hell?' I asked, and bit off another bite unconsciously. Immediately the bulge swelled to the size of an 8-month pregnancy._

"_Ro, stop eating!" said the doctor, but I had already taken one more bite. As soon as I swallowed, contractions ripped at me, pain like clawed hands tearing into my skin_

_I closed my eyes and screamed_

I woke up, groggy, in my bedroom and padded downstairs to the console room

"Oh, morning doctor." I greeted, "I had the strangest dream last night."

He looked at me oddly, "so did i."

My mind was immediately on overdrive

I explained my dream while the doctor listened, a bit nervous

"Lail." He said gently, "I had the same dream."

I covered my face in my hands and sunk down on the chair, but soon after my eyes got heavy

"Doctor?!" I cried in panic, then I blacked out

_I woke up holding a beautiful baby girl_

"_Hello, baby Brianna." I cooed_

"_Brianna." Said the doctor with a smile, "perfect."_

"_I agree." I said happily, "Doctor-" but I never got to finish the sentence_

I woke up with a start in the swivel chair

"Doctor!" I said in panic, and he popped up from behind the console

"here! Ro-I mean lail-" he corrected, "Whats going on?"

I went to the console and typed in a series of words, then waited. The console beeped a minute later, and I read what it showed me

"What?" asked the doctor

"Just emailed Amy and Rory. They said its probably the dream king, and both these worlds are dreams."

I slammed down on a lever, and the countdown began

_My eyes flew open_

"_Doctor!" I screamed, "Hurry!" _

_We ran to the window, opening it. I looked down, a bit scared_

_And we jumped. Hitting the ground at the exact second the TARDIS exploded_


	10. Time Lords can get Sick

**Chapter 10: Lail**

I sat up in my room, looking around. Thank god Amy had been right.

"Doctor?" I asked , going into his room

"Morning." He replied groggily

I winked, "Breakfast?"

He grinned, "Yeah, please."

A few minutes later I brought up the food, and noticed him asleep again

"Hey doctor. Up." I said, shaking his shoulder. I pulled back when I found he was burning with fever

I rested my hand on the Tardis wall, "Help?"

_Here._

A bottle of medicine formed on the counter, and I unscrewed the cap. Going over to the doctor I opened his mouth and poured the stuff in, then closed it. He swallowed automatically.

"Hey doctor, shh, come on wake up." I said soothingly, and his eyes opened

"You had me scared for a minute." I said, passing over his fish fingers and custard

"Sorry." He said weakly

"Don't worry." I said cheerfully, then cringed "ouch!"

I rubbed my arm, but when the doctor looked I quickly passed it off as itching

"Let me see." He replied, eyes having seen my hand move

I held out my arm, and he examined the pattern of black dots arranged in a diamond

"Oh no, this is bad." He said worriedly

"What is?" I asked, already my eyes were closing, and I was asleep

When I woke up an hour later, the doctor was staring at me in fear and worry

"What?" I asked

"You…you were dead. Lail…you were dead for an hour."

I went over to him

"Shhh, its okay. Im fine now. See?"

I grinned slightly, "I didn't know you cared."

He looked offended, "I do care. I always have cared."

I smiled, then looked at him nervously

"I um…I found the ring box in your coat."

"Oh, holmes. You were supposed too."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek

"REST. You're still sick, and you need to lower that fever. Sleep." I said soothingly, and his eyes closed

I breathed a sigh of relief

Three weeks later, the doctor was completely fine

"Hey, lazy." I teased gently, "Hungry?"

"No." he said, and I laughed


	11. Back to Life

**Chapter 11: Lail**

"Well you're eating anyway." I said, and handed him his fish fingers and custard. "Eat."

I winked and left the room, going to eat my cereal. When I walked into my room however, there was a wrapped present on the table. Curious, I wandered over and opened it.

I gasped. It was the ring box. MY ring. I opened it, and nearly squealed. It was beautiful. I looked at the note tucked inside, and opened it

_Lail-_

_By now you've probably found this, which doesn't surprise me. I cant hide anything when you're around. This was your grandmum's wedding ring, and your mums. Now…if you say yes,or no, I want this ring to be yours forever. But before I get all embarrassed and throw this out the TARDIS window, will you marry me?_

It was written on psychic paper, and as soon as I'd read it, it vanished.

"Yes." I thought, "The answer was always going to be yes."

I knew the words would appear on the packet of psychic paper he always carried with him.

In his room, the psychic paper glowed blue, and the doctor took it out of his pocket and read the words on it, then smiled.

"Go on." He thought, "Put the ring on then."

The words appeared on my paper and I smiled

"Oh, you cant do it for me?" I thought innocently

The doctor grinned, when it came to everything else lail wanted to do it on her own. With this?

_**-WE'RE SORRY BUT THERE HAS BEEN A MALFUNCTION WHICH WILL CASE ALL SCENES OF THE RING-PUTTING ON TO BE CUT OUT. HAVE A NICE DAY!-**_

About two hours later I finally left the bedroom, slightly pink.

"Are we ever going to pick up Amy and Rory?" I asked the TARDIS

_Yes, why not now?_

"Can you tell the doctor?" I asked

_Just did. He said to go to in infirmary and he'll bring the bodies…oh that sounded rather scary._

"I know what you mean." I got to the infirmary and said, "Tell him im here."

_Okay. We're at Bart's Morgue, anything you need to tell anyone?_

I swallowed hard, "No."

_Oh, we really shouldn't have come, should we have? Come on, lets get the wires ready._

Step by step the TARDIS led me through how to prepare the wires and needles and connect a wire to the computer.

"Will they survive?" I asked


	12. Back to Life 2

**Chapter 12: Lail**

**Hello again, old friends! It's been a week and a half since I posted my last chapter, so here we are! Chapter 12! I was thinking about having the doctor regenerate in this one, but we're just getting to the good bit. Trying to bring Amy Pond and Rory Williams back from the dead! The question is, will it work? Thanks to Tangerine-the-12****th**** this chapter actually came out a week before it was supposed to, so I have to remember to thank her…again. Enjoy**

About an hour later, the doctor rushed into the infirmary with two body bags

_You have no idea how creepy that looks _

"Actually, I do." I muttered

"Lail, help would be GREAT." Muttered the doctor, strapping the two bodies (which looked remarkably like Amy and Rory, from the pictures I'd seen) on to machines.

"This strap is so annoying!" I grumbled to the doctor

"Oh shush." He reprimanded teasingly

"Make me." I replied, "I like to be the loudest thing in my environment, thanks."

"So talk about something important."

"Such as? I don't know what you want to talk about."

"Uh…books?"

"You don't like the books I read, like Harry Potter and such."

"Hmm…" he said and tapped his chin, "True."

I smirked, and pressed the button that would start up the machine, then backed away and took the doctor's hand.

"It will be fine. This will work." I promised, crossing my fingers and squeezing his hand reassuringly

After the machine's humming noise died down, I opened my eyes, which had been squeezed closed. The doctor's eyes were still closed, he wouldn't open them until I gave the all clear.

I was about to tell him when I remembered my mum had said I had time energy in my blood. I took a deep breath and let some time energy stream out of my hand and into the pair.

They took a breath, and their eyelids fluttered.

"Doctor." I said with relief, elbowing him

"Yes?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. They're-oh Lail you're BRILLAINT!" he said, and kissed my forehead

"Thanks." I grinned, laughing

The two opened their eyes, and Amy pushed herself up on her elbows

"Doctor?" she said, "Is it really you?"

"yes, pond." The doctor said happily, "Its me."

Amy opened her mouth in shock, and laughed

"Oh-oh my GOD Rory get up!" she said, "Rory!"

He sat up and looked at the doctor, "Oh my god, its you."

"I thought you said you could never see us again." Amy accused

"Blame my brilliant friend." Replied the doctor, pointing to me. I waved a bit shyly

"Hi. Im Lailglow."


	13. Amy Pond

**Yes, Lail narrates this episode too. I'm starting track so I will be posting these episodes not as often. Friday will be a big writing day, so hopefully I will get A LOT done then. I'm hoping to get this story to more than 30 chapters, so cross your fingers and clap if you believe in a random sort of Wholock! Thanks for the support constantly, on every site I've shown this to people!**

**I'm also currently working on "Ships in the Night" which is going to be Pondlock or The Big 4 (Merida, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup) so comment on which you'd rather have!**

**Thanks for everything!**

"Hello." Said Amy, turning to the doctor with a smile, "I'm glad to see you aren't alone, doctor."

"I was, for a while." He said, "Second companion since you left."

"Oh? How long's it been?"

"About 100 years, give or take. First I had a companion named Clara, who has a long history I will get into later. This is her daughter, Lail."

I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket, hiding the ring from view, and excused myself to run to my room.

"Knock knock?" asked Amy about an hour later, "The doctor asked if you minded sharing a room with me for the time being…"

"Sure." I said, smiling, "Top or bottom bunk?" I asked

"Bottom, if you wouldn't mind.'

"Perfect, because if you said top I would have argued."

Amy laughed, and smiled, "So your mum was special then?"

"The doctor told you about her?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

I took a breath, "Don't ever tell the doctor, because if you do he'll probably kill me. But…technically the machine…it didn't bring you back. I used about half of the regeneration energy in my bloodstream to because I couldn't…I couldn't let him break his heart again."

"You've seen that?"

"Yes…a few days after I met him some weird…dots appeared on my arm and I was _dead_ for an hour, I don't know how I came back. But I did, and I'm glad I did. My mum…she was the Impossible Girl. She died, and came back to life. Her sole purpose was to save the doctor. In one of her…forms…she married my dad. She said when she was dying…all the time energy in her bloodstream was passed on to me. I wont die until the doctor dies after his 13th regeneration."

Amy whistled, "Well…that's a bit complicated."

"I know, I know." I said with a roll of my eyes, then a thought hit me

"Hey, where's jack?" I asked the TARDIS, "Its been a few weeks, and I haven't seen him."

_He's been leaving you guys alone because he doesn't want to upset you about Clara._

"Mind telling him thank you, but it really is time he stopped hiding?"

_Ahh..well…okay._

A few minutes later, the tardis replied again

_He says he isn't hiding, and that it would have been nice to tell him_

"I was a bit preoccupied!"

_With what?_

"Lets think about that question. What did we do today?"

_I know, I know._

"Ask him why he didn't fall asleep when we had our 'dream lord' adventure."

_He says he just didn't._

"Tell him to get out of his room, I'm making dinner."

_Yes ma'am_

"Oh just tell him."


End file.
